


Night Swimming

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Voyeurism, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Read as Captain Levi as he discover an interest in a rather naughty soldier
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Night Swimming

It's hot. Blistering hot, and your blankets feel warm and sticky on your sweating skin.  
'Fuck', you grumble, getting up from your bed for what seems the hundredth time tonight. You rarely sleep in your bed as it is, and tonight turned into a rather pointless endeavor. You open your bedroom window, hoping for at least a tiny bit of relief. Nothing. No breeze to cool your naked flesh.  
  


You catch a glimpse of movement off to your right. Someone with odm gear. You look closer... Y/N it looks like from The Garrison, but what is she doing? And then your eyes widen as you see her take off over the wall. For some reason this pisses you off more than the heat. She's going to get a load of trouble if she gets caught going over the wall and considering she already has well fuck it you think, getting dressed and grabbing your ODM gear to follow her.  
More curious now, and relieved by the breeze from the speed of your odm you continue to follow.  
  


Where is she going ? You follow her over the treetops, past night immobilized titans until you see her descending in a cluster of trees to the east. You haven't traveled this way on your expeditions before, where are you? You touch down at the treeline, not wanting her to catch you following. For some reason you feel this is appropriate in such a secret setting. Making your way through the trees, you stop in wonder minutes later. There is a small lake nestled in the trees, a secret oasis. But that isn't even the most stunning part. You just caught a glimpse of her naked flesh disappearing under the water!  
  


What the fuck? You look closer. Well, now you're not so sure about busting her. She might be too embarrassed to come back here again and let's face it, the view is breathtaking! For once, Levi the man is in charge. To fuck with Levi the Captain! You merely fold your arms across your chest and watch from the shadowy overhang of trees. You don't know how long you've been watching, you're completely caught up in the sheer beauty of the woman but you give a start once you see her getting out of the water. Taking off ahead of her, so as not to be noticed you head back to your room with thoughts of a beautiful woman, naked in the moonlight.  
  


The next night is just as hot as the last. You're fully dressed despite the heat and waiting at the window. Somehow you know she'll be sneaking away again, and you want to be ready. Almost like clockwork you watch her go over the wall and after a moment, you follow. Touching down shortly after her this time affords you the opportunity to watch her undress and you find this to be even more erotic for you than her nudity itself. It's the anticipation, you think coupled with the sense of secrets being revealed to you unknowingly. And then in a blink, she disappears under the water coming up a moment later with a gasp. She looks so beautiful and inviting to him. Like all he has to do is just step out of the shadows and claim her. He knows that things would not work that way, though. If he called attention to himself now she would flee, and he'd never have this opportunity again. 

If he had the courage to approach her behind the walls, would she let him in? Or would she only close herself off, left only to be a man's secret fantasy. He sighs. She's exiting the water. Best not to linger.  
And now, after two days of rain that has done little to relieve the heat she's going out again. He of course, is following.  
His heart pounds as he watches her once again. The sight as always, leaves him aching for her and he actually takes an unthinking step forward.  
No.  
That's foolish.  
She would never....  
  
"Captain?"  
He looks at her, startled. 

She's looking over her shoulder. 

Directly at him.

"Are you going to join me?" She dives in, not waiting for an answer.  
He sits in awe, unable for the moment to process what he just heard. Somehow,m he feels she's known of his presence from the first.  
And then he grins.  
He walks towards the shore, leaving a trail of clothes behind him.  
It's a perfect night for a swim.


End file.
